Because of shortages of fossil fuels and the hazards of nuclear fuels, solar energy has become a desirable source of fuel. However, one problem facing the collection and transfer of solar energy is the cost involved in building the collectors. Two types of collectors exist, the lens type which focuses light to a source and the reflective type of focus light to a source. Heretofore, reflectors have been built of aluminum, ceramics, and other costly type materials which require a large capitol investment to realize the suns potential energy.
Heretofore, there have been some temporary mirrors which have flexible support structure such that the mirror can be collapsed. However, these structures suffer from inaccurate alignment and reduced efficiency. In addition, these structures do not provide any means to adjust the tension of the reflective surface to compensate for changes in temperature.